eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Fens of Nathsar Timeline
Note about Factions From the outset, all players are kill-on-sight (KOS) to both the Sarnak and the Iksar in this zone. Players have the opportunity to gain faction with both groups as they quest in the region. It is possible to gain faction with both the Sarnak and the Iksar, though care must be taken because some quests involve killing members of the other faction (which results in a loss of faction with that side.) Riliss Faction (Iksar) Where to Begin Speak with , near the zone in from the Kylong Plains. #Handed Down (71) #Vihl's Errand (71) Sathir's Span Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. You must be level 70 to receive these quests. *Best of Buds (72) - Trader Desthir *Behind the Lines (72) - Span Captain Zylxx *Fishy Magic (72) - Researcher Teksi (should be done together with Favor of the Di'Zok from Bathezid and Veksar Rising?) *Veksar Rising? (72) - Loreseeker Xeksin *Frog Stew (73) - Pen Keeper Valjik *An Apprentice's Plea (73) - Apprentice Trainer Hasika *Crystal Gardeners (72) Once you have done all the quests on and near Sathir's Span (except the language quest with Sethis Kai, for Sathirian), the following quest becomes available. *To Omen's Call (71) - Merchant Hesskin Riliss Series Merchant Vix #Prowler Pelts (73) #Sabertooth Fangs (72) #Feathers and Feets (72) #Sarnshak Baubles (71) #Brute Shag (73) Merchant Paxi Each one is offered only after completing the matching quest from Merchant Vix #Superior Prowler Pelts (73) #Superior Sabertooth Fangs (72) #Superior Feathers and Feets (72) #Superior Sarnshak Baubles (71) #Superior Brute Shag (73) Froglok Captive ~Series Legendary Reward #Sarnak Interlopers (73) - beginning with Crusader Jelexx #To the Pens (72) #Sleeping Pills (72) - continuing with Keeper Gresrik in the Western Pens #Riliss Bound (and Gagged) #An Indecent Proposal (72) - continuing with Trooper Kresix #Conciliatory Delivery (72) The Sarnshak #The Sarnshak (73) - ''beginning with Drill Master Nessin #Sarnshak Saboteur (72) #The Sarnshak Rebellion (72) - finishing with Exile Grislihn Misc Riliss Faction Quests *Capture the Escapees (72) - Keeper Slarn in the Eastern Pens *Guard Posts (73) - Trooper Sakred in Riliss *Sokokarn't (73) - Trainer Sulrig in Riliss *Thrice the 'Trice (73) - Vessel Jarln in Riliss *Round Up (73) - Gilriss the Handler in Riliss *Goblin Allies (73) - Consol Klinsen in Riliss *More Territory, More Problems (74) - Ziveth Vraeth at the Ruins of Cabilis (repeatable) *Brute Force (74 heroic) - inspect a poster on a column at in Riliss *Hard Knock Life (74) inspect a board on the wall at in West Riliss Pens The Order of Rime series #Scout Free Swamp (71) #Seek and Destroy (72) #Clothes Off Their Backs #Tender on the Outside #Proctor Visit #Infiltration System #Elemental Task #Enter the Jungle (continues with Kellaen Mednevn in Kunzar Jungle)'' Bathezid's Watch Faction (Sarnak) Where to Begin Speak with Outrider Kelgyn, along the coast of the Lake of Ill Omen, west of Assistant Vihl, up on the cliffs . *Favor of the Di'Zok (71) Bathezid's Watch Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Last Minute Reprieve (72) Conscript Chrydok *Toothy Maws (71) - Conscript Vitalz *Cloudy and Future Danger (73) - Tildekill the Trader *Blades of Steel (72) - Weaponmaster Zalzak *The Others (71) - Student Mikyal (leads to the Omen's Call) *Watchful Eyes (72) - Dragoon Linzinek (repeatable) Legionnaire Captain Valkan #Advancing on the Advancers (72) #Riliss Lieutenants (72 heroic) Scouting in Bathezid's Watch ~'''Series Legendary Reward' #Scouting for Scouts (72) - ''beginning with Dragoon Tiwin #Mystic Advice (72) #Scalerot Cure (72) - continuing with Oracle Vorzalka #Warding Blood (72) #The Source (72) #Death to S'neuchi (72 heroic) Omen's Call ~Series Legendary Reward #Murderous Thugs (73) - continuing with Auleren Faithheart #Intentional Roughing (71) #Calling in the Cavalry (71) #Finish It (72) - continuing with Thalin Trueguard Misc Omen's Call Quests *Gathering Grains (73) - Celeria Glandowin *Fish, Glorious Fish! (71) - Jessith Malrion Hydiel Lawborne *Hidden Communications (72) (possibly only available after Calling in the Cavalry or the faction level achieved at that point) Bellywhumper Faction *Note some quests require you to speak Serilian from language of the dust to talk to the quest givers *Burynai Order (73) *Gobbling Gems (73) *Let's Make a Steal (72) *Tokens for Snouts (72) *The Bellywhumper Harvest (74) Repeatable Pulnil the Haggler # Haggler's Dozen (71) # What's Theirs is Mine (74) # Unbury the Past (72) # Tribute to the Baron (74) # She Has The Answer (74) - Klok Ilesia in Riliss Exiles of Droga Faction The following quests in the Drogan Exile Camp can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Scaley Wolfies (74) - Stomps *Crystal Mountain (74) - Exploragist Zokil *Scor-peons (74) - Extermadier Blodd *Goblin Revenge (74) - a clipboard on the side of the door at Tinkerist Nalzie ~ Series Legendary Reward #Smashing Tools (72) #Hazardous Cleanup (72) #Fernal Machines (72) #The Inventor's Invention (74) Tinkerist Glazid #Little Big Bang (72) #Mediumer Bang (72) Item triggered # Lore and Legend: Burynai (72) # Lore and Legend: Yha-Lei (70) # Overseer Dra'soks (74 heroic) inspect a poster on a column at in Riliss # Find the Freed Froglok (73) examine reward from A Mysterious Green Tome